THE POWER WITHIN
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Chrona is the son of a witch, his powers began to develop, and his journey as a Sorcerer begins with the help of Blair, Ragnarok and the search for his FATHER, CHronaXBlair, Chrona is a guy


DEATH CITY

All of the classic DWMA students sat in their picnic spot enjoying some food, Chrona sat away from them near a tree looking up in the sky at a bird.

"Hey, Maka whats wrong with Chrona" Soul asked her, Maka shrugged, "I don't know, he's been really distant today".

The other students all nodded "Maybe he just wants to be alone today" Tsubaki stated, then they all thought, he does that every day.

As the group discussed possibilities Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back, "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA, I'M STARVING HERE" he wailed.

"I'm not hungry" he said Ragnarok sighed, "Is it today already" Chrona nodded "Well…I guess, I'll drop back then".

"Hey, Chrona, you want to bite" Maka shouted, he smiled a bit and went to sit next to them all, "So man, why so glum" Soul asked, having Maka scold him.

"It's nothing" he said eating a sandwich, Ragnarok popped out of his back snatching the sandwich, "Do you want me to tell'em birthday boy". Everybody was shocked "RAGNAROK" Chrona shouted.

"It's your birth day, man, why didn't you say anything" Black Star shouted, as he scribbled onto ha piece of paper.

He handed him an auto-graph, "Uh…thanks" he said sullen, there was a silence with only Ragnarok's chewing heard.

"So Chrona, how old are you" Tsubaki asked, with a smile? Chrona clinched his fists "16…" he said. He stood up, "I'm going back to my room" Maka followed.

"Hey, Chrona" she had a soft smile "You know you can tell us, whats bothering you" she said, "I'm fine…" he said coldly.

"Oh, C'mon" she said "I SAID I'M FINE" he slapped her hand away, and continued to walk away.

"Geez what was that all about" Black Star asked, Maka only looked at Chrona's back as he walked away.

"I guess, he has a bad thing with birthdays" Tsubaki said, "I can only imagine how they were with Medusa" Liz said.

STEINS CLASSROOM

Maka entered his class slowly "Uh, professor stein can I talk to you" she said rather shy, "Yes what is it Maka" Stein said lighting a cigarette.

"Well it's about Chrona" she said, to him he took notice "Oh, and whats that?" he asked after a while.

"Well, what happens to witches when they turn 16" she asked him, he scratched his head for a moment.

"Well, people are already confused about his gender enough, no use to call him a witch!" he said with a smile looking at her. "Oh, you're serious!"

"Well" he started, but someplace else in the city, Chrona walked in the city "When somebody born of a witch reaches adult hood, in the light Chrona, something happens to them".

Chrona started to twitch as he walked, he leaned against a wall and started to breathe heavily, "In other words, it's when they powers start to develop".

Chrona grabbed his arm as it throbbed and locked up, "Powers…" maka asked, with fear! Stein turned to face her, the glint in his glasses gone.

"Their witch powers"! On the very tip of Chrona's wrist small, marks were being shown, a lizard like creature tattoo, something with fangs!

WITH CHRONA

"Hey Chrona you ok" Ragnarok asked almost worried, He started to stand "Its… started" he said as he continued, "S-so what are you gonna do" he asked him.

"If I don't learn to control these powers…*wheeze* it will kill us from the inside" he said as they started to walk.

"Hey, what!" Ragnarok almost yelled, "Why you acting all serious here, its scarring me for real", he started to walk again.

"I'm NOT SURE HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS" Ragnarok shouted, he stopped himself "AAAAAAHHH, I'M TURNING INTO YOU"

"Well, the only thing I'm scared of is, who we have to go to for help", he mumbled, "And who is that" Ragnarok asked?

LATER

"HIIIIIII CRHONA, ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU" Blair the cat shouted, Chrona and Ragnarok sat on Maka's couch having Blair right up in their face!

"Uh, yeah, well you see the thing is that,GYAH" Blair landed her chest onto Chrona's face, and kooed in his ear "Well, wha is it, C'mon tell little Blair".

"I-I don't know how to deal with this" he said weakly, "Hey, baby, why you messin with wimp, instead of me" Ragnorok popped out of Chrona's back.

"Oh, hi, you're a cutie" "CUITE" SMOOCH Blair delivered a kiss to Ragnarok on the cheek making him sink back into Chrona's back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blair asked sitting next to him, "Oh, that's right, your witch powers".

"Y-yeah, I was told that you know magic and I was wondering if" "SAY NO MORE" Blair spun around and was now in a sexy teacher outfit with a ruler.

"I'll be happy to teach you" she said with a smile, "R-really, you will" her glasses were pushed up to show a glint, "On one conditon" she said coldy.

That make Chrona get scaried "Loose the dress, it's just weird"

THE NEXT DAY

Chrona and Ragnarok walked in the desert, the heat eating Ragnarok alive, Chrona, was wearing grey shorts, regular shoes and a green shirt, he walked in his casual one arm holding the other walk.

"Why do we have to go so far" the weapon complained, "Blair said that, we can't be near the city or, the guy with a screw in his head will sense us".

"Uhhhh, it's so hot" he complained some more, they they stopped "This is the place…I think" Chrona said stopping a in a gorge.

"YOU MADE IIIITTTT" Shouted a familiar womans voice, "GYAAAAA" Chrona said with a nose bleed, as Blair stood in front of them, wearing a two piece red swim suit and, with a thong, and a very revealing top.

She also had a whistle around her neck; the whistle blew loudly "LETS GET STARTED" she cried.

BASKETBALL COURT

"Hey shouldn't Chrona be here by now" Black star asked aloud, as they stood around waiting for him.

Soul gave a nod "Yeah, its not like him to skip this", Liz looked at patty as she giggled "Maybe he's sick" she said happily, "that's not something to be happy about" Liz remarked to her younger sibling.

Meanwhile Maka thought about what Professor Stein said "In other words, it's when they powers start to develop….their witch powers".

"Hey Maka, you ok" Soul asked a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine"

GORGE

Chrona moaned as he carried the weights, "Why..Uggg…do…I have to….UUU…carry these" he said, as he had tow chain wrecking balls in his hands, and ankle weights on his legs.

He would walk in a circle again and again

Making even harder for him to walk, Blair only took a sip from a smoothy and sat in a lawn chair getting a tan, she blew the whitsle "Because, if you don't have a strong body, you won't have a strong soul".

"What does…uuuu…. that mean" he said as he carried the weights, as he walked, Blair stopping drinking, "If you're not strong enough to walk on your own feet, how you can cast a spell, to save your life".

"But that's…totally…different" Chrona complained, "Is it" she said making them lock eyes, Chrona just stared at her blankly, as he stopped, but she had a look that could kill.

"Think I know what you kneed" she too up, making her chest bounce, "What?" he asked, She leaped into the air and landed on his back, pressing her chest against his neck, "MOTAVATION" she said starting to shake herself all over his body.

"GYAAA" he said having a nosebleed as he took off in circles faster than he was before with Blair on his back, he shouted for her to get off, but she only laughed.

DAYS LATER

Everybody sat in the class room, talking about stuff "Sow what did you get over the break" one of the students to another.

"Well, I got 5 souls" the student said back, "Same here" the one who asked the question, Maka and Soul sat behind them "Hey, Maka you still feeling bad about Chrona" he asked.

"Not its just…I wish he'd talk to us" she said, Kid, Liz and Patty sat next to them, Kid had his hands together on the table and leaned in, "Well, from what I've heard, Chrona has been going on some requests from the school board".

"What ALONE" Maka nearly shouted, "How many" she then asked, Kid only smirked, "HE'S BEEN ON 8 MISSIONS SO FAR, 8 MISSIONS, THE PERFECT SYMETRICAL NUMBER 8" he shouted with joy.

"Eight mission…on his own" Maka said aloud, Black star only smirked at this, "Uh, Black Star" Tsubaki asked worried "Why are you smiling".

"Well, it looks like Chrona's starting to steal the show" he smirked at them all, "And that's a big mistake-BAM" "MAKA CHOP" Maka had a book over his bleeding head.

"If you even think about fighting Chrona", The Bell rang as Stein rolled in on his chair backwards, "Good Morning class" he said.

"Hey, Chrona's not here yet" Soul asked aloud, "Uh Professor Stein, Wheres Chrona" Maka asked?

"Oh, he's still on a mission" "WHAAAATTTT" Kid Cried, "Oh no, now he's gone on 9 missons its totally asymmetrical, that means it will take him" he started to count.

"Cut of the one and….79 WHOLE MISSONS" he wailed, as Kid mad a scene the door opened, "Uh,Has class already started".

Miss Marie, popped her head in the class, "Oh, Marie, what is it" Stein asked? Marie only smiled, happily "Chrona just got back from his mission, he's in his room resting".

Stein started to turn his gear, "Oh, Maka, could take his homework to him" Maka sat up straight "Y-yeah sure"

Maka thought about Chrona, she thought to herself, 'He's…he's changing'

DEEP IN THE DWMA

Maka and Miss Marie walked through the halls of the DWMA, "Miss Marie…" Maka started to ask.

"Yes" she said curious to what she wanted, "Well, It's about Chrona, he's been different ever since he turned 16".

"WHAT, WHEN WAS HIS BIRTHDAY" Marie started to freak out, "I DIDN'T GET HIM ANYTHING, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN" she cried.

"No, it's just that he's been acting strange" she tried again to calm the death Scythe, "Well, we'll just ask him what he wants, for his birth day".

They finally arrived at Chrona's door, "CHRONA HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Miss Marie swung open the door as happy as she could be.

"Uh" both Marie and Maka were gapping at Chrona, he stood there in sweat pants without a shirt, on and their stood a rather muscular boy!

"C-chrona" Maka said shocked, "Y-your…" All of a sudden, out of Chrona;s back "GUESS WHO'S BACK, I'M LEAN, I'M MEAN, AND I LOVE IT"

All of a sudden, The original Ragnarok, tore out of his back and started flexing "Oh, Yeah, look at these muscles".

"Shut up" Chrona said rather calmy punching Ragnarok in the jaw, knocking the black weapon backwards, really hard.

"WHAT THE" Both girls, Ragnarok, cracked his neck as he put it back in place "Damn, Chrona, nice punch".

Chrona then smiled with his droopy eyes, "So what did you to want?" he said happily, "W-we brought your homework" Maka said blushing, at him with his shirt off.

She put them on his bed, "So Maka told me that you turned sixteen, we should go and celebrate" Miss Marie said happily.

Chrona put on a grey sweat shirt "Actually, I'm kinda meeting someone" he said leaving the room.

Both Maka and Marie looked at one another and then back at Chrona "W-who?" they both asked stuttering, at Chrona's unusual behavior.

"Sorry, I gotta go she's waiting" he said dashing off, with Ragnarok flowling like a cape, "CHRONA STOP"

Ragnarok grabbed on the edges of the door, "Well, it was nice seeing you again" he said weakly already being pulled by Chrona, "Seeya…" he was only holding on with one hand, "Please don't let me go with him" 1 finger, "I'M SCAIRED OF THIS NEW CHRONAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa….".

And they were gone leaving Maka and Marie in shock, "Did he just say she?". Maka gave a confused nod, "AAAA, who could it be, what if she does something to him" Miss Marie wailed overacting to it.

All intercom, sounded "Would all members of team Maka, please report to the death room"

GORGE NIGHT

Chrona was entered the gorge, simply and started to look around, "Were's Blair" he asked Ragnarok.

"How should I know, she said to come late?" All of sudden, "PEEK-A-BOOOOOO" Blair sprung out of no were on-top of him, making his head swim "GYAAAA".

"Please don't do that, I don't know how to deal with being scared at night" he said weakly, "So, you ready to choose" she said happily.

"Choose what?" He asked her, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet", she said, "Figured what out, cat brain?" Ragnarok asked in her face, "Oooooouuuu, I've always like strong men" she said kissing him on the check.

Again making him melt back into Chrona's back, Blair stood up, she was wearing her ruglar two piece witch outfit.

"How should I put it", Blair began, "You know how I use the phrase 'Pumkin Pumkin' and then whatever", Chrona gave a nod.

"Yeah" she smiled "Well, it's not just that I like pumpkins, it's just that's what best suited me as my magic words" she said holding up her hands like it was no big deal.

"Uh, I think I'm getting it" Blair sighed, heavily, "I use the word pumkin to channel my magic, the same way, your mom uses the words Snake and Cobra".

"Uh, yeah, I think I understand", Chrona stood up, "Hey, we'red you get the chalk board" he pointed to a chalk board, that Blair was using to show what she was describing.

"Well…ANYWAY, let's get started" she said happily.

DEATH ROOM

"Now, that we're all here" Lord Death began, with the 4 death scythes, Sid, and team Maka, "There is something very important we need to disucss, something that has to do with the young Demon sword meister".

Team Maka all took notice with this with a shocked look, "Now, as you all know, Chrona is the son of Medusa, the witch".

"Yeah, I'd hate to have had his childhood" Patty said happily, "In any case, the young meister is the only one able to use the Demon Sword".

"But Lord Death, I still don't understand, how is it that Medusa re-forge the sword, and was able to have Chrona use it" Sid said looking at lord death.

"Oh, c'mon I thought you'd at least caught on" Lord death said looking at Sid, back Then Azuzu said while shifting her glasses "He has the same soul wave-length of its original owner".

Maka looked at Soul, he shared her concerned glance "But, lord death, who was the original owner".

All of them had thoughts racing threw there heads, Kid kept a sullen look 'Why, is father being so foreword with this, he usually doesn't reveal important things like this', Maka bit her lip 'What does this have to do with chrona' she thought to herself.

Soul looked at his partner 'Sooner or later, she'll have to let him go' Black star was next, 'So, this is getting as interesting as me'; Tsubaki 'Who was the owner' the Death Scythes , Azuzu 'If my hunch is correct then it would be only one person'.

Miss Marrie has a worried look on her face 'How, could someone as sweet as Chrona hold the demon sword', Justin just listen to his music, Liz thought of what patty was thinking since Patty was acting weird

Lord death was quiet for a second they all leaned in "His father"

GORGE NIGHT

Chrona stood in the middle of the gorge looking up in the middle of the night sky, his shirt and shoes off, the stars shining, Blair walked up behind him.

"Now, what is one thing you've always know, something that is you" she said seriously, Chrona started too sweet, he bit his lip concentrating.

"Don't think, let it come to you" Blair, put her arms gently around Chrona, which made him blush, a bit.

"It's okay, just breathe" Chrona did as he was told, he started to breathe in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out,.

"Now…what do you see" Chrona's eyes shot open, images raced through his mind, he saw Ragnarok when they first meet kid and flew away, he saw the little one who he had to kill to eat. And then he saw, "Dad…".

His arms tensed up and black diamonds started to dot and wrap around his arms, "Whets-" Chrona started to panic "It's alright" Blair's said calmly to him, he listened.

"I'm hear, don't be afraid" the diamonds caught all the way up to his choulders, until finally, two head tattoos on each shoulder appeared, they had sharp teeth, were black like the dimons, nothing covered were the eyes were, just a dot of skin for each, the ears pointed and on both a short horn.

"A dragon, just like the little one" Chrona said, Blair let go of his chest, "Now, cast a spell" Chrona looked back at her for a second.

He moved up his hands "Uh…Dragon, Dragon,…uh…Drake, Drake" he thought of the fire that the little one would spit at him "..Fire" a giant burst of fire erupted from his hands in the shape of a roaring dragon with one horn.

"I…I did it" he said shocked, he smiled "Ah, so what now you got cool witch powers big woop" Ragnarok sprung out of his back.

"Y'know now that he has magic, he can remove you from his body" Blair said with a smile, making Ragnarok freeze and retreat back inside.

"B-blair" he said smiling at her, "Your officially a wizard now" she said with a soft smile, "WE DID IT" Chrona shouted hugging Blair, spinning her around.

"I could have never done it without you" he yelled happily, "Hi-KYAAA, hahaha" Blair laughed as he spun her around in the air.

While he was distracted he tripped on a rock, and fell into the sand, Blair landing right ontop of his chest, making Blair the one to blush.

She felt his chest under her hands, "Blair" he asked questionably. As she started to fell his muscles.

Blair looked deep into his eyes, and started to lean in, with dropped eyes, she then stoped "We should go back, it's getting late".

DEATH ROOM

"Chrona's father" Maka said, aloud what everybody was thinking, "Come to think of it, I've never really thought about who his dad was" Soul said looking at Maka.

"So the kid did have a father after all" Sid said scratching his blue chin, "Lord death, I think we'd all like to know who his father is".

"Very well…" Lord Death said, "But I'm afraid you won't like it"


End file.
